Breaking All The Rules
by Lady.Uchiha.18
Summary: Itachi's in debt and needs a job. Pein and Hidan offer him a job as a prostitute. Itachi really needs the money, but will he fall in love with one of Pein's clients during the job? Contains: YAOI SHOUNEN-AI Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Rule 1

New story. :D Yay~ I hope you guys like this one. ^^

Contains: Randomness, yaoi, shounen-ai, drama, slight OOC, etc…

I don't know what else this might contain. Oo;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. Lol

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

"You have to get out of bed sometime!" Mikoto pleaded. Itachi didn't reply and only buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"I'm not leaving this bed until I feel like it." That ended the argument. Mikoto left the room, slamming the door extra hard. Itachi lay in bed, his raven hair in a tangled mass. His lazy onyx eyes stared at the window by his bed now. He wore a simple black button up t-shirt and blue jeans. It was practically all he could afford. He lived with his parents his little brother, but they wouldn't let him borrow any money… He needed cash and he needed it now. His father made him pay rent. Five hundred dollars… Itachi slowly sat up, climbing out of bed slowly. He raked his nails through his hair as a hairbrush, then strode from the room. He was met by Fugaku, his father, of course.

"Where's your rent money?"

"Huh?" Itachi rubbed his eye, then groaned.

"I don't have any money."

"Itachi, this is the third time. You're in debt."

"I… Yea, I know."

"Get a job."

"I already tried."

"Itachi, I'm serious. I would help, but I don't want to."

"Thanks."

"Just get the money or you're out of here."

"Uh huh." Itachi slid past his father and down the staircase into the main room. He grabbed his messenger bag and slipped out the front door. He needed a job, but where? Itachi decided to ask around. He walked down the sidewalk, his mashed down sneakers making a weird _skeetch_ sound. He reached up, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear as he wondered into the bigger part of town. It wasn't really a city, rather a village. Cars were backed into traffic, apparently an accident up ahead causing trouble. Itachi yawned sleepily, then rubbed his eye again. He walked into the grocery store and looked at the bulletin board. He read the help wanted ads. There were none that paid enough, nor any that Itachi could do. Itachi crinkled his nose in disgust. _I can't even imagine myself cleaning floors._ He thought, sticking his tongue out. He sighed, then walked down the aisles. He grabbed a bag of chocolate covered chips and a bottle of raspberry pop. He carried them to the counter, reaching into his bag for money. The guy at the counter eyed him closely as Itachi dug in his bag. Itachi grimaced. _Shit, shit, shit… Where was that five? I know I had it in here…_ He thought worriedly. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" He asked. Itachi looked up, feeling his face heat a bit with embarrassment.

"Erm… I… I can't find my money. Hang on." He dug into his bag, pushing the notebooks and pencils aside. He couldn't find his five-dollar bill. All he had was fifty cents. Itachi sighed, frustrated. The man frowned.

"I see you only have fifty cents."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You can take the chips for free. Nobody else gets them anyway."

"Really?" Itachi asked, surprised. The man smiled.

"Yea. Go ahead. Just give me the fifty cents for the pop."

"Okay." Itachi handed him the fifty cents, then took the chips and pop, shoving them in his bag. He walked out into the warm sunlight, scratching his head. It was strange. Normally, the man would tell him to put both of the things back. Itachi wondered down the street, his hands in his pockets. He slowed down at the bus stop. Two men seemed to be arguing. One of them had multiple piercings and strangely ringed eyes. The other had longish white hair and bright pink eyes.

"We don't have any more with us!" The albino was arguing.

"Are you kidding me?! There's got to be at least one kid out there who'll do this job!"

"Pein, most of the 'employees' we have now were forced into it!"

"Ugh! Find someone, Hidan! Anyone! Tell them we'll pay them eight hundred bucks a client!" Pein snapped. They glared at each other for a moment before Itachi walked by. Pein's ringed gaze flashed towards him. Hidan raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. Itachi had kept on walking. _If that job is as bad as it sounds, I don't think I'll risk it… Although, the pay is really high… I wonder what the job is?_ Itachi wondered. Pein and Hidan shared looks, then hurried down the street.

"Hey, kid!" Itachi stopped walking and looked up. Hidan's pink eyes sparkled with a strange sinister kind of look.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking a step up to the teenager. Itachi had to look up at him a bit, disliking how tall the man was compared to him.

"Er, Itachi." He answered slowly. Pein smirked.

"Cute name." He commented. _Cute?_ He wondered. He had never thought of his name as 'cute'. Hidan snickered.

"You have a nice style, kid."

"Uhm… Thanks?" Itachi didn't know whether the guy was joking or not. Pein smiled at the teenager and reached out, putting his finger under his chin.

"Hm, you've got a perfect complexion." He mused. Itachi blinked. _Eh? Complexion? What the…?_

"Er… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… What are you implying?" He asked, confused. Pein pulled his hand back to place it on his hip.

"Hey, kid. How old are you?" He asked. Itachi frowned. He didn't like being ignored.

"Can you answer my question first please?"

"We're admirers." Pein smirked. Hidan nodded.

"Yea." He agreed. Itachi raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"I'm seventeen." He mumbled. Pein tapped his shoe on the sidewalk, seeming to think that over. Hidan glanced at Pein, smirking.

"So he's a year younger than what we expect. Maybe he'll do?" He asked. Pein frowned.

"Hmm… I guess the younger the better…"

"Excuse me, I'm not one to complain, but I'm getting impatient here." Itachi protested. Pein chuckled, then reached out, placing a finger on Itachi's nose. Itachi crossed his eyes to look at the finger on his nose, frowning in displeasure.

"We need you to work as a prostitute for us." Pein stated. Itachi blinked and looked at the heavily pierced man in horror.

"What?! I'm only seventeen!" He cried. Pein flicked Itachi in the nose. Itachi yelped, covering his nose. He glared at the men in front of him.

"Look, kid. We need a person to go with Pein on a special business trip. We need to impress some very important people, but it works way better with a little prostitute nearby." Hidan explained. Itachi scowled.

"I'm not doing it! What makes you think I will?" He demanded. Pein and Hidan shared looks, then looked back at the teenager.

"We'll pay you double." Hidan stated. Itachi stared at him. _16,000 dollars?!?!_

"I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" Itachi whined, pulling down his shirt. Pein scowled, knocking Itachi's hands away.

"Quit doing that. It doesn't matter… Now, this is what I want you to do. When I get out there, I'll call you. When I do, you come and look all innocent and sexy. Can you do that?" He demanded. Itachi twitched, face heating.

"FINE." He grumbled. Pein smirked.

"Perfect." He stated, then patted Itachi on the head. Itachi grimaced. Pein snapped his fingers.

"Ah! I almost forgot…" He reached into his pocket and held out a black leather collar with a dog tag on it that bared his name.

"Wear this while on the job. It's like a uniform."

"Yes, sir…" Itachi muttered and snatched the collar. He snapped it around his neck, grimacing at the slightly tight feeling it gave him. Pein licked his lower lip, watching almost hungrily as the long t-shirt covered Itachi's body. It was all the boy wore for now. It was the kid's first time on the job, so he made it easy on him and gave him just a t-shirt and the collar. _Better that than the kinky outfits._ Pein thought with a smirk. Itachi sighed, feeling slightly depressed.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Itachi, don't you mess up on this. I want you to be perfect… I want you to be sexy." Pein explained simply. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Easier said than done."

"Come on. Don't be like that. Your body is perfect. Everything about you is."

"Erk!" Itachi turned red. Pein chuckled, then left the room, leaving Itachi alone to shiver. Pein sat down at a table in the not-so crowded restaurant. Hidan sat beside him, writing down the names of all the drinks at the place.

"Hmm, this place has amazing wine! You should check it out." He commented. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hurry this up…" He muttered, then looked up as their clients came in. Pein smiled as the three men walked in.

"Kisame, Kakuzu, and Suigetsu! Nice to see you all again!" He exclaimed. Kisame smirked, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Same to you, Pein." He replied. He wore a formal black suit, but it was in disarray as if he had a run in with the dryer at the laundry mat. He had shark-like features, which made him an ideal bodyguard. Pein was prepared to hire him on. As well as Kakuzu, who was just as interesting with his shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He also wore a suit, but it was more straightened than Kisame's. Suigetsu, the youngest, wore a simple black t-shirt with jeans. As they all took their seats, Pein glanced at the other room. Itachi was peering out nervously, nibbling his lip. Pein smirked, then looked at his guests.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce a new employee to you… Itachi, come out now." He called over his shoulder. Itachi took in a sharp breath. After a moment, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Suigetsu looked up to see what looked like the perfect person walk into the room. Kisame's eyes flashed. The teenager that stepped into the room practically glowed with beauty. He took graceful steps towards Pein, who smirked at his reaction. The teenager had beautiful shiny, long, silky black hair. His eyes were a deep obsidian color that sparkled even in the dim lights of the restaurant. He wore nothing, but a long t-shirt. However, the t-shirt was long enough to hide the teenager's lower ass. Kisame got a good view of that, especially. Itachi caught the look he was receiving from the shark-like guest and stared back. Kisame also keeled over from the beautiful look of confusion and pure innocence. It was beautiful, no… Gorgeous. It was perfect. Itachi looked back at him, noticing the predatory, yet… Protective look in the opposite man's eyes. _He's… He's not bad looking…_ He thought, surprising himself with his own thoughts. Meanwhile, Kisame couldn't stop the next thought that popped into his mind and it was the worse thing to think of a prostitute. A very bad thing. It was like the law of prostitution… And Kisame had just broken it. _I think I'm in love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a little sketchy, but I tried. I think it's rather good, but it's up to you, I suppose. ^^; I'm usually rushed near the end, or middle maybe… This is short in my opinion, but future chapters will be much longer! I promise! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rule 2

I'm still getting the hang of using this site. ^^; If I make a mistake, go ahead and point it out. I don't mind. If I want to get better at using the site, I have to be corrected. :D

Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. Lol

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Itachi found himself sitting on Pein's lap, feeling dirty and disliking it very much. Pein was looking at the files Kakuzu had handed him. Itachi suddenly felt as if he were being stared at. He glanced up past his hair to find the shark-man's eyes glued to him. Itachi felt a blush rise and quickly ducked his head, hiding it. _Damn it. I hate blushing!_ He thought furiously. Kisame couldn't help, but smile at the adorable blush on the teenager's face. He normally took no interest in anyone younger than him, but this was a definite exception. The boy was like a fallen angel. Kisame found himself wondering why the boy was even there. A boy as beautiful and delicate like him shouldn't be a prostitute for someone like Pein.

"So, this is it, huh?" Pein asked, breaking into Kisame's thoughts. Kakuzu nodded.

"Yes. I also forgot to mention the extra cash." He said, pulling out a suitcase and placing it on the table. Itachi watched curiously as Kakuzu covered the small lock, placing a key into the lock. The suitcase clicked open and Pein lifted the top. Itachi's eyes widened. The suitcase was filled with money… _Money that can pay for my own apartment._ He thought almost hungrily staring at the money. Pein smirked, then reached out, taking a packet of money. Itachi watched, almost like a puppy watching his own eat, as Pein seemed to tease him with it. Pein sniffed the thick packet of Benjamin Franklins, then placed them back.

"Nice doing business with you."

"Yup." Kakuzu stood up, giving a short wave. Kisame stood up, disappointed. He was hoping to stay longer and stare the teenager, but left with his partners anyway. As soon as they left, Itachi turned to Pein.

"Give me some of that money." He ordered. Pein looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Hidan chuckled.

"Someone's impatient." He smirked. Pein felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"He's right, Itachi… Be patient. I'll pay you half today and half tomorrow, okay?"

"… How do I know you'll do it?" Itachi demanded suspiciously. Pein suddenly disliked the attitude of the teenager in his lap. He folded his hands around Itachi's waist tightly, faking a smile. Itachi was glaring now.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not that mean." Pein said slowly. Itachi frowned.

"I want my money."

"Don't worry. Here, take half." Pein reached into the suitcase, pulling out two packs of money. Itachi watched with sparkling eyes as Pein held the money in his face.

"Half now. Half later. Got it?" He asked. Itachi didn't reply. He was too busy staring at the money. Pein smirked.

"Got it?" He asked again. Itachi blinked, then nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Don't forget where our main place is. Meet us there every night at 9:30… Later." Pein tossed the money. Itachi caught it and hurried to the next room to change. Pein's ringed gaze followed him go, then snapped on Hidan, who was snickering.

"That kid is really fucking obsessed with money. Kind of like Kakuzu." He smirked. Pein nodded.

"True… We can use this to our advantage."

"Fuck yea. Hey, are we really going to pay him?"

"Prostitutes always get paid… However, this kid isn't just a prostitute." Pein mused. Hidan looked at him, a comical question mark blinking above his head.

"Eh?" He asked. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Moron. I'll explain later. Just get the cash and let's scram."

"Right." Hidan and Pein stood up to leave. Meanwhile, in the other room, Itachi was puling his black shirt over his head hurriedly. He decided to keep the collar on, not wanting to take the time to take it off. He grabbed his bag, shoving the money in. He walked out the back door and down the alleyway and onto the main sidewalk. As soon as he did, he smashed into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" Itachi apologized rather loudly. A familiar pair of eyes looked up, surprised.

"Hey, you're that kid… Itachi…" Kisame mused. Itachi blinked, then felt his face heat.

"Er… Y-Yea…"

"My name's Kisame. Sorry we never got to properly introduce ourselves."

"It's… Okay."

"Heh… So, what's a kid like you doing with Pein?" Kisame asked curiously, tilting his head. Itachi stared at him. _Why would he ask that? Do other people get asked this question?_

"Uhm… Well… I'm staying with my parents. My dad charges me, but I didn't have any money to pay rent, so I took the job when it was offered."

"It might have been smarter to take another job. Like cleaning floors at a store." Kisame said. Itachi pouted.

"Yea right. I can't see myself cleaning FLOORS. I'm desperate, but not THAT desperate." He muttered. Kisame had to laugh. The pout matched his attitude so well. Itachi shivered. He rather liked Kisame's laugh. It was loud, but it was soothing.

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?" Itachi blurted, then blushed a full body blush when Kisame stared at him.

"Me?" Kisame asked. _He asked me?! I was going to ask that…_ He thought. Itachi didn't want to sweat in front of him and quickly pressed his arms to his sides, fiddling with his messenger bag.

"Erm. Unless of course, you're busy. Then I completely understand. I mean, you're probably really busy making all that money all the time and stuff."

"It's all right… I would love to hang out sometime." Kisame smirked, enjoying Itachi's sudden blast of social energy. Itachi looked up.

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Where would you like to go and when?"

"Uh… I dunno. Maybe a movie?"

"Sure." Kisame replied, then found himself drifting off into his own thoughts. _This kid is really, really cute… I'm surprised he doesn't already have a date._

"How about 8:00 Friday night?" Itachi asked, cutting into Kisame's thoughts. Kisame blinked, then nodded.

"Friday at eight is fine."

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Kay." Kisame watched Itachi run off down the sidewalk. _He's beautiful…_ As Itachi ran down the street, he could feel his blush disappear and his depressed feeling vanish. He was rather shocked Kisame agreed. Did the man even know he was only seventeen? Didn't he care he lived with his parents and brother? Itachi was relieved either way. He was glad Kisame seemed to like him. _I just hope nothing ruins this. I have bad luck._ He thought with a scowl. He reached his front door, opening it quietly. He slipped into the living room and peeked into the den. His mother was asleep on the couch while Sasuke was watching CSI. Sasuke looked up, knowing Itachi was home.

"You're really late." He commented quietly enough to not wake their mother. Itachi frowned, stepping into the room.

"Shut it. I can be late. I'm seventeen."

"Uh huh…"

"What're you watching?"

"CSI. It's the episode where that chick gets arrested for prostitution."

"Erk." Itachi sweat dropped. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't just 'erk' when nothing is wrong."

"I can 'erk' whenever I want."

"No, you can't."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not." Sasuke countered, sticking out his tongue. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Sasuke." He muttered, turning to go upstairs. Sasuke caught the foreign t-shirt hanging out of Itachi's bag.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, getting up to follow. Itachi whirled around.

"What?!" He cried, then twitched at his obvious act. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's not one of your shirts." He stated. Itachi glared at him, shoving the shirt back into his bag.

"How do you know?" He demanded. Sasuke shrugged, flipping a lock of hair from his face in the process.

"I know your clothes. That isn't one of them. Where'd ya get it from?" He asked. Itachi stared at him for a moment, then frowned.

"My new job." He replied. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously now, putting his hands on his hips.

"What new job?"

"… My new one."

"Oh? When did you get it?"

"Today."

"What is it?"

"What?" Itachi asked in alarm. Sasuke gave a famous Uchiha smirk, keeping his hands on his hips in a smart-alecky way.

"What's your new amazing job, hmm?" He questioned. Itachi's eyes darted back and forth then locked on Sasuke's accusing eyes.

"Er… Cleaning floors?" He tried, shrugging.

"Liar." Sasuke accused.

"How did you know?" Itachi asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You cleaning floors? You've got too much pride for that." He muttered. Itachi sweat dropped.

"That's what I said." He mumbled.

"WELL? Tell me what your real job is." Sasuke commanded. Itachi sighed.

"Don't tell ANYONE. That means mom and dad, got it?" He demanded. Sasuke hesitated.

"Is it that bad?"

"Sasuke."

"Are you selling drugs?"

"No."

"Are you killing anyone?"

"No."

"Hmmm…" Sasuke looked at his older brother, thinking back for any clues. Itachi felt himself sweating and heating up with shame and worry. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he seemed to realize it.

"Are you a prostitute?!" He asked, very loudly. Itachi clamped his hands over Sasuke's mouth, pinning his brother to a wall.

"SSSSH! If you tell ANYONE I swear to God I'll kill you! Got it?!" He hissed. Sasuke stared at him, then nodded a bit. Itachi removed his hands and stepped back from Sasuke, who continued to stare at him.

"Why are you a prostitute?"

"Look, some guy and his friend needed someone to come work and they asked me. I couldn't turn them down. They offered a lot of money, so I took the job."

"But, why prostitution? Drug dealing would have been better!"

"Sasuke."

"Prostitutes are so… Degrading. They're dirty whores, Itachi."

"So?" Itachi rolled his eyes in disgust. What was his brother getting at? Sasuke gave him a strange look. It was a mix of sympathy and shame.

"You're not a whore, Itachi." Sasuke said quietly. Itachi looked at his younger brother, regretting for a moment his decision of becoming a prostitute.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I really need this money."

"… All right, I guess… If you really want to risk going to jail or getting beat by dad." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi frowned.

"I won't. Just don't tell anyone, all right?"

"Fine…"

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Itachi walked upstairs and into his room, flopping on his bed. He was rather excited for his date with Kisame. He couldn't wait.

Itachi was feeling panicky as he looked up at the building Pein and Hidan told him to go to every night. He opened the door, stepping in. Pein lying on his back on a desk, counting money. Hidan sat beside him in a chair, sleeping soundly. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Er, I'm here." He stated. Pein looked up with a smile.

"Good evening, Itachi. You made it right on time."

"Heh… Uh, yea."

"So, why don't you go upstairs with the others and get dressed, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, feeling confused. Pein smirked.

"Kakuzu and the rest are coming tonight and they'll want some entertainment." He explained. Itachi felt his face grow red hot, his eyes widening.

"W-Wait, what?!" _Kisame's going to be here?! But, I can't dress like a little skank in front of him! That's so embarrassing!_ He thought, horrified. Pein frowned.

"What? Don't be nervous. Just go up those stairs and you can meet the rest. Good luck." He added, then went back to counting. Itachi gulped, then started up the stairs, thinking of all the possibilities of what Kisame might think of him afterwards. He stepped upstairs, only to have someone toss a shirt in his direction. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow and glanced up. A blondie with a ponytail was running around with a pair of pants, apparently teasing a redhead, who was screaming at him. A guy with green hair, half white, half black, stood watching from afar along with a blue haired female and a silver haired boy. Itachi sweat dropped. _Why am I even here again? Oh, that's right… Because I'm desperate for money… Why did it have to be me?_ He thought miserably.

"Well, well. Looks like we got a new kid." A voice mused. Itachi dropped the shirt in his hands, freezing up. He didn't like the sound of the voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find a boy with silvery white hair and dark eyes smirking at him.

"Uhm…" Itachi gulped.

"New kid, huh?" Another boy, who looked exactly like the first, asked.

"Don't scare him off, Sakon. Same for you, Ukon." The blue haired girl scolded.

"Sorry." Both boys apologized, but didn't seem to be honest.

"Let me introduce ourselves," The girl said, "My name is Konan. Those two are Sakon and Ukon. Obviously annoying twins. The loud one over there is Deidara and his friend is Sasori. The colorful fellow over there is Zetsu and this is Kabuto." When his name was said, Kabuto gave an evil looking smirk. Itachi just gave a slight nod.

"So what's your name?" Sakon asked curiously. Itachi frowned.

"Itachi…" He said under his breath.

"Itachi, huh? Interesting name." Ukon mused. Sakon nodded in agreement. Konan smirked.

"Anyway… Since you're new, I guess I should get you an outfit. What kinds of things do you think you'll be able to wear?" She asked, leading Itachi through what looked like a hallway full of mirrors. Itachi looked at his reflection as he walked behind the girl.

"Uh… I don't really know."

"Here, maybe I can help." Konan said, then led him into a dressing room. She dug through a chest of clothes. Itachi looked at all the costumes, sweating again. There were all kinds of clothes. Thongs, kitty outfits, longish t-shirts, leather clothes, a whip or two (That made Itachi blush), etcetera. Itachi grimaced. _Lord, please don't kill me._

"How about this?" Konan stood up, holding up an outfit. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Isn't there any clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I might as well go naked. That's practically just a string."

"Would you go naked?"

"NO."

"All right, fine. We'll give you something simple then, seeing as you're a newbie." Konan sighed, dropping the outfit into the chest and pulling a shirt off the rake. She tossed it to him.

"It's a simple uke t-shirt, ordered offline." She explained, then disappeared, leaving Itachi to change. Itachi dressed in the black t-shirt, which bared a white heart on the front with the kanji for uke. Itachi rubbed his temples, feeling a headache ensue. He hated being a prostitute. He wondered out of the room, hoping to disappear down the stairs before he could be caught.

"Is that all you're wearing?" A voice asked. Itachi looked up. Kabuto was watched him intently. Itachi frowned.

"Yes."

"Nothing else? Just the t-shirt?"

"… And my boxers."

"Why are you even here if you're not going to act like the rest of us?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Itachi made a face.

"I'm just looking for money. After Pein pays me what he owes me, I'm out of here."

"Is that so? I hope you have fun with that."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi demanded. Kabuto smirked, then seemed to get closer. Kabuto ended up with his face in Itachi's, making the younger teenager hold his breath.

"Pein doesn't like to let his sluts go." He whispered.

"Wh… What do you mean? Pein will let me go. He promised." Itachi insisted. Kabuto laughed.

"Yea, right. Pein never keeps his promises."

"Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"No… Just warning you. Someone pretty and cute like you could get hurt hanging around us."

"What?"

"I better get going." Kabuto seemed to sing, then disappeared down the stairs. Itachi watched him go, then frowned. _Pein doesn't like to let his sluts go? Wait… Who is he calling a slut?! I haven't even done anything yet! Do they honestly think I'm a slut?!_ He thought furiously, then stomped down the stairs. As soon as he did, he smashed into someone. Being in no mood to be nice, Itachi growled.

"Move it!"

"Sorry."

"Oh!" Itachi blushed. Kisame was looking at him curiously. Itachi put a hand on the right side of his face, hoping to hide at least half of his blush.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He apologized. Kisame smiled.

"That's all right… Heh, nice shirt." He commented. Itachi gasped and blushed even more, trying to hide himself in the large shirt.

"Er, uhm…

"It's all right. I'm still wondering why you would pick this place to work." Kisame added under his breath, glancing around the room. Itachi sighed.

"I need money. Really bad…" He mumbled. Kisame smiled.

"I understand… You know… Maybe I can lend you some cash…" He started, but Itachi interrupted.

"No, no! It's fine! I can make my own money!" He protested. Kisame tried not to laugh at Itachi's stubborn act.

"Okay. I just hope you don't get hurt." He said, bringing the volume in his voice lower. Itachi looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Kisame smiled.

"Because…"

"…?"

"I think I love you." Kisame leaned in, connecting his lips to Itachi's in a deep passion kiss. Itachi's eyes went wide. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break his chest. Kisame smirked, but still kept his lips to Itachi's. Slowly, but surely, Itachi's eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss. Kisame closed his eyes, licking Itachi's lower lip. Itachi's lips parted carefully, allowing Kisame's tongue to slide in. The kiss was PURE BLISS. Itachi heard a strange noise. Was it him? Kisame tried not to smirk again. Itachi seemed surprised that he himself had moaned. Kisame thought it was a beautiful moan for a beautiful person… The kiss ended slowly. Itachi looked at Kisame, confused.

"I thought people like me didn't…" His voice trailed off. Kisame shook his head.

"They don't…"

"Then why…?"

"Because… I broke two rules of your job. I fell in love with you… And I just kissed you out of pure love."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, Kisame loves Itachi! Apparently, Itachi loves Kisame too! ^^ Please review. (I hope joo liked!)


End file.
